Naruhina Chronicles-Book 1 (A Naruhina Story)
by NaruHina Productions
Summary: This Story is about the relationship of Naruto and ings are going to happen and make them closer then before. Naruto will learn the truth about Hinata's feelings for him and his for her. But how will this change them for the better. chapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1: The Attack of the Kyuubi

Chapter 1: THE ATTACK OF THE KYUUBI

It's night time in the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone was doing their normal things at night. The guys of the leaf were going out for drinks and the women were during a girl's night. Kakashi and Guy where walking around the village in the night before they had to leave in the morning for a mission. Guy was still doing his thing about trying to get Kakashi to fight him and all. Of course Kakashi just let Guy talk and continued to walk on. Kakashi then stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Guy did you feel a change in the wind." Asked Kakashi

"Oh stop talking and lets fight right here." Said Guy

Back at the Hokage Building sat the Third Hokage. He was reading and smoking as usually. He too noticed a change in the wind. He looked up and thought about it.

"_It can't be"_ Thought the Hokage

At the east side of the Village. A masked man jumped over the wall and slammed his hand down on the ground. There was a loud sound of something being summoned in the Village. All the Villagers looked up at the smoke as it cleared and then they could see what was summoned. It was the Kyuubi. The masked man then told Kyuubi to attack the Village. People ran around as the Kyuubi attacked and destroyed the Village. The Third Hokage suited up to battle the Monster Fox.

"Lord Third, the Kyuubi suddenly appeared in the Village." Said one of the Anbu Black Ops

"Get all the ninja gathered up and save as many people as you can and tell them to lead the Villagers to the west side of the Village." Said the Hokage

"Yes Lord Hokage, Right at once." Said the Anbu

"_Damn did Kushina's seal brake? Damn it Minato where are you." _Thought the Third

All the Ninja were firing all the weapons they had at the Kyuubi. But none of them had any damage. But this was to just to get his focus on them and allow some of the other ninja to get some of the Villagers out of the Kyuubi's path of killing. But that didn't help much. Then the third Hokage Arrived on the battlefield. He bit down on his thumb and slammed his hand down and summoned Monkey King Emma to the Battlefield.

"So Kushina's seal broke and the Kyuubi is freed." Said Emma

"Yes Emma, so for right now all we can do is try to get it outside of the Village and then seal it again. But for that we need the Fourth." Said the Hokage

The Hokage ordered all the ninja to try and push the Kyuubi out of the Village and hold on until the Fourth Hokage arrives. That's when the Hokage charged at the Kyuubi. Emma changed in to a large pole and extended and hit the Kyuubi. Kyuubi put his claws into the ground and stopped to look at the Hokage. While the fighting was going on the Fourth Hokage arrived on the battlefield and on top the mountain of the past Hokages. The Kyuubi turned and looked at him.

"So you already know that I'm here huh." Said the Fourth

The Kyuubi then started to charge up a Tailed Beast Bomb. The Fourth didn't like that.

"_I won't let you do as you please here in my Village." _Thought the Fourth

Kyuubi fired the Bomb at The Fourth. The Fourth did some hand signs and did the justu and teleported the attack away from the Village. Everyone that saw the attack and saw what happened all thought the same thing. That The Fourth has arrived on the battle field. Nine Tails then started up another Tailed Beast Bomb attack. This time the Fourth was ready and summoned Gammabuta and he landed on the Kyuubi.

"Hey Minato, can you hurry up and do something. I can't hold him down for too long." Said Buta

"_Teleporting something like the Kyuubi will take a lot of chakra to move him." _Thought the Fourth

Then in almost all the chakra the Fourth could use he teleported him and the Kyuubi away. The Ninja saw the blast the Kyuubi did in the distance.

Back at the house that Minato left Kushina and Naruto at. The house was crushed and destroyed by the force of the impact of the Kyuubi landing on the ground from Minato teleporting him to the area. Minato landed on the ground with Kushina and Naruto.

"I must put up a barrier immediately." Said an out of breath Minato

"_My chakra is almost…" Thought Minato_

Kushina looks as Minato is breathing heavy.

"I can still do it, Minato." Said Kushina

Then out of her back Kushina unleashed her charka chains and had the wrap all around the Kyuubi. After she did that Kushina started to cough. Minato watching as she did so.

"Kushina!" Said Minato

Naruto then started to cry in Minato's arms. Kushina then looks up at Naruto as she is breathing heavily.

"Did I wake you up?" Asked Kushina

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Said Kushina

Minato the looked at Kushina

"Kushina…" Said Minato

Kushina looks up at Minato with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm going to draw the Nine Tails with me to my death. So we can delay the revival of the Nine Tails." Said Kushina

As this is going on the chains around the Nine Tails are tighting.

"I'll be able to save all of you with what little chakra I have left." Said Kushina

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." Said Kushina

Minato looked like he wanted to start crying after hearing those words coming from Kushina.

"Kushina…" Started Minato

"It's because of you that I'm the Fourth Hokage!" Said Minato

"You made me a man!" continued Minato

"And you made me this baby's father!" Said Minato

"And yet…" Minato started

"Minato, don't give me that look!" Said Kushina

"I'm happy that you loved me." Said Kushina

Minato just sat there listening to his wife

"And today…is this child's birthday." Said Kushina

"If I were to imagine me alive, and our future together, the three of us as a family…I can't see us having anything but a happy life." Said Kushina

After hearing this coming from Kushina, Minato started to cry. Kushina then lifted her head up and continued to speak.

"If I were allowed just one regret, it's that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up…How I wish I could have seen that." Said Kushina

Kushina, there is no need for you to die with the Nine Tails. Preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto." Said a crying Minato

Kushina looked up at Minato. Minato then wipes away a tear.

"I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of an Eight Signed Seal. Then I'll take the Nine Tails with me with the only Sealing Jutsu I can do since I'm not a Jinchuriki, The Reaper Death Seal!" Said Minato

As Minato was saying this, the Kyuubi was getting pissed at hearing all of this.

"But the caster that uses that Jutsu…!" Said Kushina

"And one more thing. I will only seal half of the Nine Tails. " Said Minato

Kyuubi then narrowed his eyes to Minato and Kushina.

"Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible. It's also strategically unwise." Said Minato

The Nine Tails then started to turn and look at Minato and Kushina as they are talking. Kyuubi is trying hard as he can to move because of Kushina's chains wrapped around him.

If you take the Nine Tails and its seal with you when you die, there won't be a Jinchuriki around when he reemerges. That will upset the balance of power between the Tailed Beasts. The Reaper Death Seal will seal half of the Nine Tails with me forever. As for the other half of the Nine Tails…I will seal it inside Naruto with the Eight Signed Seal! Said Minato

Kushina then let out a small huff.

"I know what you want to say. But remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheaval. And the calamities that would follow. Two things were confirmed for me today. That Masked man who attacked you today is a harbinger of disaster! And the one who will stop him is this child! This infant whose godfather is Master Jiraiya. He will open up the future as a Jinchuriki. I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this." Said Minato

Minato then sits Naruto on the ground getting ready for the Seal.

"But Minato…!" Said Kushina

Minato then gets up and in the back ground is the Nine Tails still chained up. Minato then stand in front of Kushina. The Third Hokage then lands on the ground where Minato and Kushina are at. The Third then sees the Hand Seals that Minato is doing. Minato does the Seals and is doing the Reaper Death Seal.

"Reaper Death Seal!" Said Minato

"Let's put our trust in this child! He's our son, after all! Said Minato

The Third is standing there as he looks at Minato and Kushina.

"Those signs. Don't tell me… Yes, it's the Reaper Death Seal. " Said the Third

(Back to Minato and Kushina)

"When I'm finished with the Reaper Death Seal, I will seal your chakra inside Naruto. When he tries to control the Nine Tail's power as a Jinchuriki, I want you to help him out." Said Minato

"Our son…He's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him! Said a crying Kushina

There was a movement of silence.

"And also, why use the Reaper Death Seal?" If it's just so I can meet a grown-up Naruto even if it's just for a short while, there's no need for you to die! I want you to stay by Naruto as he grows up and protect him. I don't get it! To keep the Balance of Tailed Beasts? For the sake of the nation and the village? Why must Naruto be sacrificed?! Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?! Said an out of breath Kushina

"To forsake one's nation, and one's village, is the same as forsaking one's child. Your own homeland was destroyed, so you of all people should know…the harsh life that awaits those without a country. Besides, our family is… Shinobi! Said Minato

Kushina looked on as Minato was talking.

"And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match to you. Said Minato

Minato then lowered himself sown to Kushina.

"Even though you won't have much time with him, there are some things only you as his mother can tell Naruto. Things that I can't. That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naruto. Said Minato

Minato then Picks Naruto up off the ground and holds him in his arms. Minato then looks at Kushina

"I will gladly die for my son. It's my duty as his father." Said Minato

Kushina keeps on looking at Minato in the eyes. So does Minato to Kushina.

(Back to the Third)

The Third Hokage is trying to get to Minato and Kushina, but he can't. Two Ninja then land next to the Third.

"Lord Third, what's wrong." Asked Ninja one

The Third then places his on the Barrier.

"It's no good. I can't go further than this point. Because of the barrier put up to keep Nine Tails from escaping! Those two are planning to take care of Nine Tails Themselves! Said the Third

(Back to Minato and Kushina.)

The Reaper's hand then goes through Minato and grabs the Nine Tails chakra

"_**Damn you, Fourth Hokage!" **_Said the Kyuubi to himself

"Seal!" said Minato

And grabs half of it and seals it inside Minato.

"_My body is getting numb…I've expected such massive chakra. _Said Minato

The chains around the Nine Tails started to loosen and fall and the Nine Tails has shrunk because of it having half of its chakra taken from it.

"_**Damn you**__!" _Said the Nine Tails to himself

(back to the Third)

"It's the Reaper Death seal, after all. He actually used it. Said the Third

'But the Nine Tails is till…! Wasn't he able to complete the seal? It's gotten smaller, but…Said Nine two

(Back to Minato and Kushina)

Minato then slams his down on the ground and summons the Eight signed seal table.

"All right, next is the Eight Signed Seal." Said Minato

Minato then starts to walk to the table

"I will seal the Nine Tails inside Naruto.

"_**The Ritual Altar. Does he intend to seal me again? Furthermore… Inside that baby?" **_Thought the Nine Tails

And sits Naruto down on it. Kushina then tries to get over to the Table. But she is unable to and starts to cough.

"Kushina! Are you all right?" Said Minato

Minato then runs to her. Nine tails then sees his chance

"**Right Now!"**__Said Nine Tails

And takes a shot for Naruto.

Minato and Kushina then jump in front of the Nine Tails attack and gets impaled by the Nine Tails Claw. The stopped the attack and stopped the nail from hitting Naruto.

"I said this was the father's duty." Said Minato

"Then all the more, since I'm his mother!" said Kushina

(Back to the Third)

"There's a child?" Said the Third

"They shielded Him." Said Ninja One

(Back to Minato and Kushina)

Nine Tails is pissed that they stopped his attack.

"**Why You-!" **Said the Nine Tails

Kushina was breathing really bad because of the Nine Tails claw being through her and Minato.

"This is the first time I lost an Argument. Okay, I understand that you're determined to do this. Said Kushina

"Thank you, Kushina." Said Minato

Minato then wipes some of his blood and puts some onto his hand and did some hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu." Said Minato

The smoke cleared and there was a toad.

"Nine Tails!" Screamed the Toad

"What?! Lord Fourth too! What's the meaning of this?! Asked the Toad

Gerotora, I'm going to give you the Sealing Formula's Key. Take it immediately to Master Jiraiya and store it away." Asked Minato

(Back to the Third)

"I see…Minato plans to make his own son the Jinchuriki to save the village." Said The Third

(Back to Minato and Kushina)

"You have my world. I confirm the key is in my possession. And now I'm off!" Said Gerotora

"That should do it." Said Minato

The Reaper then took out his knife and licked the blade.

"Kushina, my time is running out. I'm going to start the Eight Signed Seal. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say." Said Minato

"Naruto…Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. And don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few… Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a Shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but… All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls… but just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know. Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you. Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time." Said a Dyeing Kushina

"Oh, it's okay. Naruto, my message to you is… I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's. Eight Signed Seal." Said Minato before he died with Kushina

**A/N:** And that was the first chapter to From the Beginning-Book 1. What do you guys think of the first chapter? More to come. The Ninja 11 and team guy are in the story. And I'm also adding a few characters one of my own and one from a different show. One is my own OC. See you in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: 5 Years later

Chapter 2:

5 Years Later

It was a clear day in the Village in the leaves. Everything was quite in the leaf village. In the outskirts of the village was a large house about two miles out from the village entrance. This house belongs to a ninja of the leaf village. This Ninja's name is Ashley Uzumaki. She is a 30 year-old woman that has Blue hair, wears a white tank top shirt, Black pants, and a pair of steel toed boots that she made, and has a tattoo of a dragon on her left shoulder. 5 years ago Ashley came back to the village after the Nine Tails attack on the village. She went to the funeral of Minato and Kushina. The closest friends she had besides her friend and teammate, Charizard. Ashley then took in little Naruto for his parents wishes. Knowing that she is the only one that can raise him to be a great ninja one day.

It was a normal day for Ashley as she was the only thing Naruto had to family in the whole leaf village.

"Ok Naruto, try again on the clone Jutsu." Said Ashley

"But Ashley I can't do this." Said Naruto

"Yes you can Naruto; I know you can do it." Encouraged Ashley

Naruto did as Ashley said and tried the clone Jutsu again. Naruto did the seal for the clone Jutsu and did the clone Jutsu again for the 3rd time this morning. There was a poof and there sat a clone of Naruto. Ashley was impressed by how Naruto did so well at doing this but he has a long road ahead of him before he is a ninja.

"Alright Naruto you can undo the clone." Said Ashley

"Yes Sister!" Said Naruto

"Ok you'll need more training on Clone Jutsu. But for now we'll take a break for now." Said Ashley

"No I want to go longer, I know I can master this Jutsu Sis. Please." Asked Naruto in a small cute voice

"No Naruto, we can't continue for today. I have to get ready for a mission that is going under tomorrow. So I need the rest of today to get ready for that. I'm Sorry Naruto. I will make it up to you later ok Bro." Said Ashley in that Sister like voice she has

After that Ashley and Naruto left the Training Grounds and walked back to the house. There she got ready for the Mission that was going down tomorrow. She got her things ready and made sure that Charizard was up to the mission. And of course he was.

Later on in the day there was a knock on the door. Ashley opened the door and there stood Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyūga Clan.

"Oh Hiashi, please come on in." Said Ashley

"What is this about Ashley? I'm very busy. So what is this about?" Asked Hiashi

"I need you to do me a favor. I'm going on a mission tomorrow and I need you to watch my little brother Naruto for me with me being gone for a while. Can you do that for me, Hiashi?" Asked Ashley

"You know how I feel about him, Ashley." Said a slightly upset Hiashi

"I know you do, Hiashi. But he would be safer with you then anyone else. Come on Hiashi I've known you since our years at the Academy. I know you can watch him. There is no one I trust better then you to watch over him. Please I need you to do this for me." Said a little upset Ashley

Hiashi thought about it for awhile and decided to watch over Naruto.

"Ok Ashley I'll watch him for you." Said Hiashi

"What made you change your mind?" Asked Ashley

"I thought about and reminded myself that you are of the Uzuamki clan. So I thought about it and Naruto is a good kid. So I'll let him stay at the House with us until you some back from your mission. So I'm ok with Naruto staying with us." Said a happy Hiashi

"Thank you Hiashi. This means a lot to me that you will do this for me." Said a crying Ashley

Ashley then led Hiashi to the front door and let him out. Ashley then called for Naruto to come down stairs.

"One minute Sis. I'll be right down." Yelled Naruto to the Kitchen that Ashley was in

Naruto then ran down the stairs to the Kitchen where Ashley was sitting at. Naruto then entered the kitchen where Ashley was sitting waiting for Naruto. Naruto stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and there sitting was Ashley.

"Sis, what's wrong? Asked Naruto

"Naruto, please sit down. This is going to be hard to tell you. But I have too." Said Ashley

"Ok?" Said Naruto and he took a sit next to Ashley

"Naruto, I will be gone for a while. So I'm going to miss you Bro. but while me and Charizard are gone. You'll stay with Hiashi Hyuga and his kid. While we are a way. Please understand Naruto, I don't want to leave you behind. But I have to for now." Said a crying Ashley

"It's ok Ashley I'll be find with Hiashi and his kid. So don't worry. I'll be ok." Assured Naruto

"I know that Naruto. But be careful over there. Hiashi is very close to his kid and is very tough on everyone." Said Ashley

"I will Sis. Can I go out for today? Asked Naruto

"Yes you can Naruto, just be careful ok." Said Ashley as she smiled at Naruto

"Ok Sis, I will. I'll be back soon." Yelled Naruto As he ran out the door

Naruto ran out the door and ran down the street. He then meets up with his friends Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, kiba, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Hey guys, what's up with you all today?" Asked Naruto

"Nothing much, Naruto." Said Kiba

"H-h-h-hi N-N-Naruto. Said Hinata

"Oh hey, Hinata. How are you doing today?" Asked Naruto

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine, N-N-Naruto. How are you doing?" Asked Hinata

"Hey Hinata, it's so cool that I'll be living with you for a while. I think we will have lots of fun at your house." Said a smiling Naruto

"WHAT!" Screamed everyone

"What is it guys? Asked Naruto

"When did you two start living together?" Asked Ino

"Well I'm not really living there with Hinata. I'm staying there until my big sister comes back from her mission with Charizard. But it doesn't look like it, but I'm scared that she won't come back." Said Naruto

"Oh Naruto, come on your sister will be fine. She is one of the strongest people in this village I know she will be. Plus she has her Charizard with her. She'll be fine, Naruto." Said a somewhat upset Ino

"You know something Naruto. I think your sister will be fine. I've wish I was as strong as your sister is Naruto. But as I am right now, I'll never get anywhere near her level. I'm a failure and I will never get to that level you and your sister are at Naruto." Said a crying Hinata

Naruto and everyone just stood there after hearing what they just hear. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. Naruto then walked up to Hinata and gave her a hug. This surprised her.

"You're not a failure Hinata. You're just like everyone else. You need to slow down and take your time at becoming a fine girl and Ninja. You will get to me and my sister's level in due time, Hinata. Just take time to do that and you will be with me in skill. My sister is willing to also train you as she is with me. Think on that ok Hinata." Said a upset Naruto

"You're right Naruto." Said Hinata

Hinata then returned the hug

Off in the distance was Ashley and her Charizard. Ashley was smiling as she was seeing the scene play out.

"Well I have to say those two would make a cute couple. What do you think, Charizard?" Asked Ashley

Charizard looked at Ashley and nodded his head to her question.

"I think Naruto is falling for Hinata. What do you think Charizard, should I stop this now or wait and see how this plays out." Asked Ashley to Charizard

Charizard then looked to Ashley and wondered what she was up to. But Charizard roared at Ashley to stay out of her brother's life and let him make these choices by himself. And that Hinata seems to be a lot like Kushina was.

"You know when you say that. Now I that I think about she does a bit of Kushina in her. I think her and Naruto will do good together." Said Ashley

Charizard looked at her funny. It was never this easy to tell her to stay out of things like this.

"Charizard don't look at me like that. You are right Naruto is old enough to make things changes happen to his life on his own. Plus I'm always there when he needs me. Charizard those too will have some hard times ahead of them. That I know. So for now I'll stay out of it." Said a happy Ashley as she was watching Naruto and Hinata hug.

Charizard then pushed Ashley a bit. Ashley looked at Charizard.

"I know what you're thinking Charizard. And it does remind me of us when we were younger and starting out like them." Said Ashley

"But that is in the past now. So I think it's time we leave them be and head home. What you do you say, Old Friend?" Asked Ashley

Charizard nodded his head and turned with Ashley to head home with her. Before he did, he turned his head around and saw that Naruto still had Hinata in his hug. Charizard smiled and turned back around and left and headed back to the house.

**A/N: and that was chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. I know this is going slow but please bear with me. I'm making sure to get everything I can into this story. See you in chapter 3 up in a month or 2 or sooner. See yea.  
**

**~NHP**


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Everything Changed

Chapter 3:

The Night Everything Changed

5 years have gone by. Naruto is now old enough to enter the Ninja Academy and taking him to the Academy is his big sister, Ashley. Ashley was headed to the Academy with Naruto. When she spotted Hiashi and his daughter, Hinata Hyuga. Ashley stopped Hiashi and asked him to stop and talk to her.

"Hiashi, I want to talk to you right now?" Asked Ashley

"What do you want Ashley. I need to get to the Academy. Then back to the Hyuga Compound." Said a upset Hiashi

"It's about your daughter, Hinata." Said Ashley

"What did my daughter do this time? Asked Hiashi

"It's nothing bad, Hiashi claim down." Said Ashley

"Then what about my daughter then." Said Hiashi

"I just need to talk to her alone. It will only take a few minutes." Asked Ashley

"Fine you can talk to her." Said Hiashi

Ashley then takes Hinata by her hands and takes her around the corner. Then looked around the corner to see if anybody was coming. She then turns to Hinata.

"Yes Sensei, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Asked Hinata

"I want to talk about you and Naruto." Said Ashley

"W-w-what about us? Asked a shy Hinata

"Just need to know if you are dating my little bro that is all." Said Ashley

"Why do you ask if we are dating, Ashley?" Asked Hinata

"Because of the two of you spending more time with each other, and because I think your better for him then that Sakura girl is. So please hurry up, Hinata." Said Ashley

"But I don't know if Naruto likes me that way, Ashley. I love Naruto a lot. But I don't know if he loves me back." Said Hinata

"Hinata believe me, he cares a lot about you. You are his first friend he made in the village. And he talks about you all the time while we are out or at the house. Hell even Charizard has opened up more to Naruto in these years. Charizard understands that Naruto is one of those people who will never give up on his dream or you Hinata. Naruto is doing everything he can so he can get you to like him. But I've talked to him and told him that you like him and that you will tell him your feelings in due time." Said Ashley

"Thanks Ashley. I think I'll tell Naruto my feelings soon." Said Hinata

"You're very strong Hinata. Most likely one of the strongest girls that I know. And you and Naruto will be a great team together." Said Ashley

"Do you think so Ashley? Do you think me and Naruto would ever get to where you and Charizard are at. I want nothing more but to be with Naruto and be with him for the rest of my life. Your brother is my life Ashley." Said Hinata

"I think you and Naruto can even beat me and Charizard later on in your ninja years, but I understand that you love Naruto. I will stay out of this for the rest of the time. Ok Hinata. I will let Naruto make this choice on his own." Said Ashley

"Thanks for understanding Ashley." Said Hinata

"It's nothing; now let's get you back to your Father before he blows up on me." Said Ashley

Ashley then walked Hinata back to her father. But one thing Ashley didn't know was there was a person in the shadows listening on the talk. This gives the person something to report back to Hiashi. So the shadow disappears.

Later that Night. Naruto was taking a walk at night like he does every night. When he was waking pass the Hyuga compound and heard some yelling coming from there. Naruto decided to go by there and check it out. Naruto looked through the window and saw Hinata and her dad talking and yelling at each other.

"HINATA, how could you do this your clan? How could you ever love that boy Naruto Uzumaki?" Yelled Hiashi

"But father I love him. Why do you not like him? I think you're not liking him is because I love him." Said Hinata

"Hinata that boy will bring you nothing but terrible and that is not what I want for you." Said Hiashi

"You never cared about me father. All you care about is the clan and not what you daughter wants for her life." Yelled Hinata

"You don't know what you want. Your still in the Academy. YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS." Yelled Hiashi

"Yes I do father. It's you who doesn't know what love is. You asshole." Yelled Hinata

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Said Hiashi

Hiashi then got out of his seat and punched Hinata in the face. Hinata sat on the floor crying. Naruto stayed at the window and watched as Hiashi was bossing Hinata around. that mad Naruto pissed as he continued to watch the fight.

"I'm your father and you will treat me with respect." Yelled Hiashi

"No your not! my father died years ago." Said Hinata

"What are you saying Hinata?" Asked Haishi

"My father would never hit me. That man is gone and the only thing that is left is a Bastard who cares nothing more than the clan, than his own daughter." Said Hinata

Hiashi then boiled over after hearing those words come from Hinata. So he grabbed her and slapped her a few times and then broke her right arm and used the gental fist on her chest. He was about to use it again on her when he felt a hand pounch him across the room. When he finally got up he saw the one who had lad a hand on him. It was Naruto

"If you even lay a another hand on Hinata. I'll Kill You! Said Naruto

"Why are you here Naruto. And why would you even get into this with me knewing that you'll lose this fight." Said Hiashi

"Because Hinata is more to me than anything in the world. And if it means i will have to fight you then fine. I will." Said Naruto

"Ok then Let's take this outside." Said Hiashi

They walk out side and stand on the grass infront of the hyuga comoand. They then take their tsnads and begin to charge at eachother. Then a wall of fire stoped them in their tracks. they all looked up to see it was charizard and Ashley.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE HIASHI." Yelled Ashley

**A/N: And there you go i'll leave that there. and please review this chapter and the other 2. thanks. and sorry for the wait. been sick and have had person life stuff happing. so i'll get the next one up ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Night Everything Changed 2

Chapter 4: The Night Everything Changed II

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, HIASHI?" Asked Ashley

"Ashley what are you doing here in the Hyuga Compand." Asked Hiashi

"I want to know why your fighting my little brother. and what is going on here NARUTO." Yelled Ashley

"well you see sister. I was walking and i stopped at the compand because i heard someone yelling. so i came up to the window and saw that it was Hinata and Hiashi were the one's fighting. so i stayed and watched the fight and then he hit hinata. but i stayed out of it for that time. then he went to far by braking her right arm and slamming a gental fist into her chest. so i stepped in and punched him the face. and you know the rest." Said Naruto

"HIASHI YOU BASTARD." Yelled Ashley

Ashley the ran up to Hiashi and gave him one hell of a punch to the face. Hiahsi got back up and looked at Ashley.

"How could you do this to your daughter, Hiashi. Your the worst father ever, to even go this far is not right. I'm taking her to the ER and then telling the Hokage everything. and we'll see if you ever see Hinata ever again. Charizard Take her to the ER and look after her. and no one goes near her at the ER ok bud." Said Ashley

Charizard nodded his head and Ashley placed her on Charizard's back and told him to take her there and that her and naruto will be there soon. Charizard then took off and has taken her to the ER. Aashley then turns around and looks at Hiashi.

"I'll be seeing you soon and this isn't over." therten Ashley

Ashley then walks away with Naruto and walks to the ER where they are starting to get onto Hinata when Charizard arrvied at the Er with Hinata. Charizard let the doctors get Hinata off of him and rushed her to the ER and start to operate on her. 2 hours later Ashley and Naruto arrive at the ER.

"How is Hinata doing, Doc! Please tell me she's going to be alright?" Asked Naruto

"Well I can't say right now. She is badly beat and may or may not make it. But with how fast Charizard is I think you made it here in time to save her life." Said the Docter

"Oh thank god, sis. She'll be ok." Said Naruto

"I knew she would be ok. I knew Charizard would get her here before she got worse." Said Ashley

Ashley, Naruto, and Charizard wait in the ER all night for something on Hinata's illness. Ashley held Naruto cloase to her because Naruto was shaking and crying not knowing what to do in this type of thing and Charizard layed down by Naruto's side to keep him company. Charizard raised his head and looked at Ashley and Naruto. Charizard remebers how Ashley was with Naruto when he was going up and how she felt about Hinata. Charziard is happy to see that Ashley is still the same girl that Charizard knew for years hasn't change at all. Then the Doctor came out of the ER.

"Hinata made it throgh and will make a full recovery. She isn't up right now. So i say you guys go home and come back and see her in about 4 hours. ok." Said the Doc

"Naruto, you go home and get some rest ok." Said Ashley

"What about you, Sis. Where are you going?" Asked Naruto

"I'm taking this to the Hokage and i'm going to be getting Itachi uchiha and Hiashi into this. I will make sure that Hiashi will never be by Hinata's side ever again. not after last night." Said a angry Ashley

"Why are you getting Sasuke's brother into this Sis? Asked Naruto

"Because Itachi and i go back to the Acadmy years and so does Hiashi. Hiashi has steped into a hole he can't get out of this time. Me and Itachi can get Hiashi this time. So go home and rest up ok Naruto. i'll be back as soon as i can." Said Ashley

Ashley then left and went to the Hokage tower and sent Charizard to go get Itachi. charizard arrived and told Itachi to head to the Hokage tower. Itachi then went to the Hokage tower and meet Ashley there.

"So what's going on Ashley that you need me?" Asked itachi

"We're going to the Hokage and telling him what Hiashi did to Hinata."Said Ashley

"I heard about that, i'm sorry to hear about Hinata. I'll do this with you Ashley. Hiashi has gone to far with this." Said Itachi

"Thank you Itachi." Said Ashley

Ashley and Itachi walked to the Hokage's office and opened the door to his office. They found the Hokage working on some papers. He then looked up at them.

"So Ashley and Itachi what can I do for you two today? Asked the Hokage

Ashley told him everything taht happened last night. The Hokage then sat back in his chair and asked the Anbu to come in. The Hokage then told him to get Hiashi and ask him to come to the tower. The Anbu nodded his head and vanshed. 2 hours went by, then there was a knock on the door. The Hokage told the man to come in. when Hiashi opened the door he saw standing in the room Ashley, Itachi, Charizard and The Hokage.

"what is the meaning of this Lord Hokage. And why is Ashley here." Said Hiashi

"Your here becuase Ashley has come to me asking that Hinata be taken away from you, Hiashi." Said The Hokage

"I'm doign this for Hinata's sake, Hiashi. you are not fit to raise her anymore. Hinata needs to be with someone that will take care of her and love her for who she is. Not a family that only cares about the clan and thier childern. I want Hinata to live with me. I'll take good care of her." said Ashley

"That's not happening Ashley. Hinata is my kid and i'll do as i fit. Hinata is staying with me." Yelled Hiashi

"I think Ashley is right for Hinata, Hiashi. You've gotten more out of control with your clan and you've not once looked at Hinata as your kid but just something to be clan head. Your not fit to be her father anymore." Said The Hokage

**Start playing Snowfield, Clannad**

"You think i'm not a good father?" Asked Hiashi

"YOU'RE NOT A GOOD FATHER, HIASHI. A REAL FATHER WOULD NEVER LAY A HAND ON THIER CHILD. A FATHER WOULDN'T LAND THEIR KID IN THE ER. I'M BETTER THAN YOU WHEN IT COMES TO THESE THINGS. JUST LOOK AT NARUTO. HE'S A SMART, YOUNG, MAN. AND I'M HIS SISTER. I THINK YOU SHOULD NEVER BE ALLOWED TO SEE HINATA AGAIN. Hinata is one of a kind. and all i want for her is to be happy with a good family and be with the boy she loves. Don't you understand Hiashi." Said a crying Ashley

"I see so you're saying you're better than me at being with my kid is that what your saying." Said Hiashi

"Hiashi all Ashley wants is to make sure that HInata has better for her. And i agree with Ashley i think she is better for Hinata than anyone else is. No one could give your daugter a better life then Ashley." Said Itachi

Itachi bent down helped Ashley off the floor and held her close. Hiashi looked at Ashley and was thinking this was the first he has ever seen her cry. He then looked to where Charizard was and noticed that Charizard was helping Ashley off the floor with Itachi's help. Hiashi then noticed that Charizard was also crying. Hiahsi was surpised to see those two crying over his daughter.

The Hokage was thinking that Ashley is right about Hiashi ansd that all he cares about is his clan and not his own daughter. So The Hokage made his mind up after seeing the scene infornt of him. See Ashley and Charizard crying like they were. That settled it.

"Hiashi Hyuga, You are hear going to release Hinata over to Ashley and let her live there and you'll not see her and may not go see her at all. Hinata is going to live there from now on. Ashley is a kind and caring girl and will take care of Hinata. She is the best i have for Hinata. Ashley will do fine for Hinata. I trust her.

Ashley looked up at the Hokage and thanked him. She was happy to her that Hinata would be with her and Naruto. Ashley then looked at Itachi and huged him for being there for her and jumped onto Charizard and huged him as well. Charizard Roared and huged and licked Ashley back. Lord Hokage was happy to see her happy and knows he is making the choice for Hinata.

Ashley then walked up to Hiashi and Punched him in the face.

"You need more from me then a punch. but i'll leave it at that." Said Ashley

Ashley and the others then left the Tower. Ashley and the Others walked back to the ER and asked the doctor if Hinata was wake.

"Well Hinata is still sleeping. And Naruto has been here so far keeping her company. Last i checked he was asleep on the egde of her bed." Said the Doc

"I'll go see her and Naruto. You coming Itachi?"Asked Ashley

"I think i'll head home and back to sasuke. See you around Ashley and Charizard." Said Itachi as he walked back to his house.

Ashely then walked into the room and found Naruto sleeping and Hinata awake.

"Well well looky here. So your up Hinata." Said Ashley

"This isn't what it looks like Ashley, i swear." Said Hinata

"It's alright Hinata. I came to tell you something."Said Ashley

"What is it Ashley?" Asked Hinata

Ashley smiled at Hinata and Naruto

"We going to be a family now Hinata. Your going to be living with us from now on Hinata. I have already talked to the Hokage about this and your now living with us. Isn't that great Hinata." Said Ashley

Hinata looked at Charizard and Charizard nodded to her looking at him. Hinata then fainted after hearing this news. Ashley and Charizard laughed at this and thought is was funny.

**A/N: And there we have it part 2 of The Night Everything Changed is now done. **

**How will Hinata do with living with Naruto and Ashley now. How will she do about leaving her clan. Can Hinata really be with Naruto in the village now. And how will Charizard feel about her living there. And will Hinata really be happy with living with Naruto and Ashley as a Family. **

**See you in the next Chapter guys and Girls. Please comment on this chapter. was it good for you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Life

Chapter 5: New Life

Ashley and Hinata just got out of the Hyuga compand with the Last of Hinata's stuff. Hiashi was standing at the front gate watching as his daughter walked with the last of her stuff and left the compand and went to live with Ashley and Naruto. When they got to the house Ashley led Hinata to her romm. Which was located down the hall from Naruto's. Ashley then showed the rest of the house to Hinata. HInata walked down the house with Ashley as Ashley was talking to Hinata about the House.

"You'll get used to Hinata. This house isn't all that big. You'll find youself around here in no time at all." Said Ashley

"Where's Charizard, Ashley. I havn't seen him all day." Asked Hinata

"He's most likey out eat some barries or catching a deer. Charizard is both meat and plant eater so he's having some lunch right now out in the woods." Said Ashley

Naruto then came through the door holding a letter signed by the Hokage. he then handed it to her. she grabbed it and opened it and read the latter.

_Dear Ashley,_

_This is Lord Hokage I would like it if you came to the office and we talk about a few things. one of them is about the upcoming team choices and what students you want. and the other one is about Miss Hinata living with you. _

_Your Friend,_

_Lord Hokage_

Ashley look at the not, that she had forgot the student thing was coming up.

"Naruto and Hinata i'm leaving and heading to the Tower to meet the Hokage I'll be home after the meeting ok." Said Ashley

"Ok Sis see you later." Said Naruto

Ashley walked out the door and to the tower.

"Well Hinata let's continue on getting you moved in ok." Said Naruto with a simle on his face

"Yes Nartuo let's keep going. I think I'm going to enjoy it here being here with Ashley and You, Naruto. I'm going to really love being here with you the most Naruto." Said Hinata with a blush on her face

"And why would you love be here the most with me, Hinata?" Asked Naruto with a playful sound in his words

"Well I've always liked being around you Naruto. Your the only one that makes me safe. and I LOVE YOU NARUTO." Yelled Hinata

Naruto just stood there shocked at what he just heard from Hinata. Naruto then walked up to Hinata and hugged her.

"I love you too, Hinata." wispered Naruto into Hinata's ear.

Hinata looked into Naruto's blue eyes and closed her eyes and lended in to kiss him. Naruto did the same and they kissed. This kiss lasted for a moment. But it was the best thing that they have ever had in their lives. Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Hinata with a smile on his face.

"Hinata Hyuga will you be my Girlfriend?" Asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto I will." Said Hinata

Naruto then grabbed her again and hugged her again and kissed her again. They broke again and Naruto heard someone sinkering. He looked around and saw Charizard standing outside. He forgot that Charizard was gone and was out looking for something to eat. he must have gotten back awhile ago. Charizard then turned around and left them to be alone. Hinata and Naruto were both very shooked to forget that Charizard was out and had gotten back when they kissed.

"Oh shit i had forgot that Charizard was out and was hunting for food, Hinata." Said Naruto

"It's ok Naruto. I don't think Charizard will tell anyone." Said Hinata with a small blush

"How can you tell Hinata?" Asked Naruto

"Well Charizard doesn't care what we do. I can tell from how he was looking at us, Naruto." Said Hinata

"Really you can tell by looking into his eyes, Hinata. Wow Hinata your amazing that you tell that just by looking at Charizard's eyes." Said Naruto

"I can also tell what your like right now, Naruto." Said Hinata as she looked into Naruto's blue eyes

"Oh and what do you see in me, Hinata?" Asked Naruto

"Well I see a man who would like to protect me with everything he's got and more in the future." Said Hinata

"Oh really now, Hinata. You have no idea what i have in store for you later on in the day. It will be for you and only you, Hinata." Said Naruto

"Oh Naruto, you bad boy hehehe." Said Hinata

AT the tower

Ashley walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Come on in Ashley" Said Lord Hokage

Ashley then entered the office

"Please take a seat, Ashley." Said the Hokage

"What is this about Lord Hokage." Asked Ashley

"Your here because we need to talk about what students you want for a team and about Hinata living with you." Said the Hokage

"I know what kids i want to be on my team." Said Ashley

"Oh you've already picked huh. Well who are they?" Asked The Hokage

"I've picked Naruto, Hinata and Kiba to be on my team." Said Ashley

"I can see why Naruto, but why Hinata and kiba?" Asked the Hokage

"Because Hinata can do it as she is and kiba is good at tracking down the enemy's. But i will say this Hinata and Kiba needs to be trained more before i put her or Kiba on to the team with Naruto and me. For Hinata or Kiba to be ready for the Team. I'll put them through the same test as the other Sensei's and put them through the Bell test. But before i do that i'll have them train with eachother and when they can get used to that then i'll put them against me and Charizard so they get used to us before they are out of the Academy." Said Ashley

"I like that Idea Ashley. But don't go to hard on them with Charizard." Said the Hokage with a smile

"Thanks Lord Third." Said Ashley

"Now that a side. I want to talk to you about Hinata." Said the Hokage

Ashley then just sat back and looked at the Hokage

"I want to know how Hinata will do with living with you and Naruto. Will she be better with you, Ashley." Said the Hokage

"Hinata will be fine with me and Naruto. And don't forget about that Charizard lives there too. Even if i'm not at the house Charizard will do anything to protect her and Naruto. Don't forget that me and Charizard knew Hinata's and Naruto's parents before they died. I understand them better then anyone." Said Ashley

"Ok that is all i needed to know thanks Ashley. You can go now." Said the Hokage

Ashley got up from the chair and left the room and started to walk back to the house. When Ashley got back to the House she saw that Charizard was sleeping on the front yard and Naruto and Hinata were about done with moving things into Hinata's room. Before she walks back into the house. Ashley bends down and pushs Charizard a bit and wakes him up.

"Hey Charizard wake up, i'm home." Said Ashley

Charizard opened his eyes and licked Ashley. Ashley smiled and pated him on the head and walked into the house.

"Naruto, Hinata i'm home. Come on guys where are you." Said Ashley

"Hey sis welcome home." Said Naruto

"So did you get all of Hinata's things in and put away?" Asked Ashley

"Yes we did sis and it was alot of fun." Said Naruto With a wild smile

"Oh is that so Naruto. And did anything go on while i was away." Said Ashley

"_Shit did she already figure out that me and hinata kissed already. Shit this is bad."_ Thought Naruto

_"Ah so those two did do something while i was away at the tower. i wounder what they hehehe."_ Thought Ashley

_"Oh no she found out already. This is bad if she knows if me and Naruto already kissed. and was thinking of other things we might do now as Boyfriend and Girlfriend."_ Thought Hinata

"So what are you to hiding from me. Huh." Said Ashley

"We're Hiding nothing sis, i swear." Yelled Naruto

"Yea Ashley we're hiding nothing from you." Said Hinata

"OH really then I shouldn't call Charizard in here and ask him my self then. huh.!" Said Ashley

"No don't do that Ashley. please don't do that." Said Hinata

"Then tell me the truth." Said Ashley

HInata then told Ashley the truth.

"Huh and you thought i would get over you two getting together and kissing. Oh come on i'm better than that." Laughed Ashley

Naruto and Hinata stood there shocked that Ashley wasn't mad. Charizard then came up tp them and licked them and roared that he aproves of them being together.

**A/N: And there we go Chapter 5 done. How was it guys. and don't worry there will be more NAruhina in the next chapter i priomse that. Don't forget to review this chapter and the others. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6: Graduation

Chapter 6: Graduation

It was the day of the Academy Graduation. Every one of the students' parents and siblings were there to see their kids finally graduate from the Ninja Academy. After this they will be put onto 3 man teams and will meet their Jonin Sensei that they will be under with.

"Alright People can we all sit down so when can start on this Graduation." Said Iruka

Everyone in the area sate down and took a seat as the Graduation was about to begin.

"Alright first we have is Ino Yamanaka!" Said Iruka

Ino walked onto the stage and walked to Iruka. Iruka handed her the scroll and handed it to her.

"Congrates on Graduating from this Academy Ino." Said Iruka

Everyone clapped as Ino walked off the Stage and sat down next to her parents. The rest of the Graduation wnet on and about 2 hours later it was Hinata's turn.

"Next we have Hinata Hyuga. Now this young girl has had a tough time being here and with being removed from her father and living with Ashley and Naruto. But today shows her growth and that she worked hard to get here and now i present to you the Scroll to show that you have graduated from the Academy Congrations Hinata." Said Iruka

Hinata stood there and took the scroll from Iruka and turned around and looked at the people seated and they all clapped for her. Ashley stood up and clapped harder for her. Ashley then sat back down in her seat and looked at Hinata and smiled. Proud that Hinata's dreams were finally coming true. Hinata walked down the steps and took her seat next to Ashley.

"I'm very proud of you Hinata. you have done very well to get here. I'm proud to have you living with me." Said Ashley to Hinata

"Thanks Ashley, I hope Naruto is up next." Said Hinata

"I think he is Hinata. They have already been through most of the others. So I think he is up next." Said Ashley with a fire burning in her eyes

"Next we finally have Naruto Uzumaki." Said Iruka

Naruto walked out and stood in front of Iruka and looked around and saw Hinata and Ashley siting there and smiling at him. Naruto then waited for Iruka to finish his speech. He then took the scroll from him and bowed to Iruka and walked off the stage and to Ashley and Hinata. He sat next to Hinata and held her hand and looked at and smiled.

"I'm very proud of you two for getting this far on your own. Congrats you two." Said Ashley smiling

"Thanks Sis. I hope to be with you on the teams. When they are being made." Said Naruto

"Thanks Ashley, I know for sure this will be a hard life but I can do it with you and Naruto here for me." Said Hinata

"Thanks guys. Whoever you have as Sensei I knew they will be the best for you." Said Ashley

Hinata and Naruto hugged Ashley. They then left the area and went home. The next morning there was knock on the door and a letter was slipped under the door. The letter said it was for Ashley. Hinata picked it up and laid it down on the table. Hinata was always up early in the morning before everyone else was. That's just how she was. She then started to get the pans out and was about to start on making breakfast when she heard a loud noise come from up steers. Hinata knew that it must have been Ashley just now getting out of bed. She walked down the steers and into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You're up early Ashley!" Said Hinata

"Yea I knew but Charizard got me up and I have things to do today." Said Ashley

"Oh Ashley there's a letter on the table for you. It came today in the mail." Said Hinata

Ashley took the letter the off the table and opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Ashely_

_It's time for the kids of your future team to come to the Academy and wait there for you to arrive._

_You're Friend,_

_The Hokage_

Ashley then folded the note and put it in her bra so no one could look at it.

**(And to say this Ashley is only in her bra and that is all that is on her)**

"So what did the note say Ashley." Asked Hinata

"It says for you and Naruto to go to the Academy and wait there for your sensei." Said Ashley with a tear coming down her face.

"Why are you crying Ashley." Asked Hinata

"I'm proud of you and Naruto for getting this far." Said Ashley

"I know we would Ashley, we worked hard to get this far. We had tough lives but with each other we made it and we will do our very best with our sensei and our team. I know we will." Said Hinata with a very good smile and with fire in her eyes

"So Hinata go wake up Naruto and head to the Academy ok." Said Ashley

"Ok Ashley I will and thank you." Said Hinata

Hinata then went over to Ashley and hugged her for being there for Hinata when she needed her the most in her life and Naruto. Hinata then went up Naruto's room and woke him up.

"Naruto wake up we have to leave for the Academy honey." Said Hinata as she woke up Naruto

Naruto was waking up and sat up in the bed and looked at Hinata and looked at her for a while. Then he finally notices that she was in his room. He then falls out of his bed and crawls back to his door.

**(If you're wondering what's going on then Hinata is in Naruto's room totally naked in front of him)**

"H-Hinata why are you naked." Asked a very nerves Naruto

"Well I like to be this way Naruto and so does your Sister." Said Hinata

"_Wow I can see everything on her damn. And those breasts have to be close to my Sisters. And her's are G-cup." _Thought Naruto

"Naruto what are you looking at?" Asked Hinata

"Ahhh nothing at all Hinata I swear." Said Naruto as he is looking at her boobs

"Oh Naruto I know what you're looking at you bad boy. You'll get some soon you bad boy. Alright." Said Hinata

"Yes Sweetheart. I'll meet you down stairs in 5 mins." Said Naruto

Ok babe, I'll see you down stairs." Said Hinata to Naruto

As Hinata was about to walk out of his room she turned around and put her hands on her breasts and played with them for a min, and then then turned around and slapped her ass and then look at Naruto and smile and walked back to her to get dressed. 5 minutes later Hinata and Naruto were out the door holding hands were going to the Academy.

They walked to the Academy and walked into the room and sitting there was Kiba.

"Kiba what are you doing here." Asked Naruto

"I'm on your team stupid." Said kiba

"What did you say Kiba, I'll kick your ass." Said Naruto

Just before they could Fight their Jonin sensei entered the room and her summoning animal right behind her. They all looked at her and it was Ashley and her Charizard.

"What are you doing here sis?" Asked Naruto

"I didn't you were going to be our Sensei, Ashley." Said Hinata

"Well now you do you guys." Said Ashley

"Now as your Sensei I won't go easy on you three at all. So be ready in 2 days' time when we do our first excise. Tomorrow we do a little intro to get to know one another." Said Ashley

"But we already know each other." Said Kiba

Ashley then gave Kiba and the others a look that almost made the shit their pants.

"I don't care you little shits your under my command now. Me and Charizard will put you into fine Ninja." Said Ashley

After that Ashley and Charizard then walked out of the room with Evil Smiles on their faces as they know who was on her Team. And she has a little test for them to do in 2 days' time. And they won't like it one bit.

**A/N: And there you go Chapter 6 is now done and what you guys think of this chapter HUH. I wanted this one to stand out from the others. And I think this story will be better than same of the other fanfiction of Naruhina out there. Please like and review thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7: Bell Test

Chapter 7: Bell Test

It was the next morning when once again Hinata went into Naruto's room totally naked again and woke him up.

"AHHHHHH Hinata come on you need to knock sometimes you know. But I do like this view of you through. It's very sexy." Said Naruto with his foxy smile.

"Oh Naruto you. But we do need to get dressed and out to the training field for the team intros with Ashley Sensei." Said Hinata

"Your right Hinata. But just a little more seeing you naked is good too. Sis won't mind if we're late by a few minutes." Said Naruto

"No Naruto we have to get dressed now and get going. Your sister isn't one for students being late for the meeting. She'll kill us for fooling around." Said Hinata

"Sigh" Your right Hinata. Let's get dressed and then head out." Said Naruto

They both got dressed and walked out the door and headed to the meeting. As they were walking they saw Sasuke and Sakura walking down the street. Naruto and Hinata just walked right past them and continued to walk to the meeting. They arrived and saw that Kiba and Ashley along with Charizard are here as well.

"Well took you long enough guys. What took you so long anyways?" Asked Kiba

"That's none of your business Kiba." Said Naruto

"Damn all I was just asking no need to get like a jerk." Said Kiba

"Alright that's enough you two." Said Ashley

"Sorry Sensei." Said Kiba

Ashley looked over her students and looked at Charizard and nodded.

"Alright this is how this is going to go. I'll start, my name is Ashley Uzumaki, I'm 30 years old and this here is my partner Charizard. My hobbies are I like to lie around and enjoy the day and helping my students become fine Ninja. My likes are my life and my family and this village. And my dislikes are people who don't treat others right and kill because they can and hate the Uchiha clan with a burning passion." Said Ashley

She then pointed to Naruto

"Alright I guess it's my turn to go. Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the brother of Ashley. I'm 14 years old and my dream is to be Hokage one day. My likes are Hinata, Pranks, and Raman and wanting to help this village. My dislikes are the same as my sister.

"Alright next is Kiba." Said Ashley

"Hello my name is Kiba Inuzuka. My likes are my dog Akamaru and being the best Ninja I can be. My dislikes are like everyone else's are. And that it for me." Said Kiba

"Alright and the best for last, Hinata." Said Ashley

"Hello everyone My Name is Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan. My likes are flowers, people and Animals. My dislikes are people who think their better in every way and people who only beat up on the weak. My dream is to be married to the future Hokage." Said Hinata blushing as she was looking at Naruto

"Very well done guys I think we now know things are the same on this team. But you all forgot one thing. You all forgot to say you will also serve this team and work to be the best one. And be there for each other." Said Ashley

Ashley then looked at her student and then looked at Charizard and wondered how they forgot that. But oh well. Now it's on to the real news.

"Well it's now to the real reason you're here." Said Ashley

"And what is that Sensei." Asked Kiba

"Tomorrow you guys are going to be under taking a test. This Test is to see how far you've come as ninja and see where your skills are at. But I warn this test with me is not like the one all the others will be taking. It's much worse than that. Tomorrow I want you guys here by 6 am and oh don't eat breakfast at all." Said Ashley

Everyone looked at each other and was worried that they might die tomorrow. Ashley then let the team go and left them alone for the rest of the day.

The Next day and Naruto and Hinata arrived on the field and waited for Kiba to show up. It was 5 minutes later that Kiba showed up and also wait for Ashley to show up now. Then there was a puff of smoke and there stood Ashley and Charizard.

"Waaa Sis, why are you wearing that for?" Asked Naruto

"What my swimsuit. I thought today was great to wear it and I think I have more movement in it then I do when I have my normal cloths on. So I'm wearing my Swimsuit for the test. And remember it's 70 out here so this is a good day to wear it." Said Ashley

"But Sensei come on we won't be able to fight you like we should with that on." Said Kiba

"Oh both of you guys shut up and fight me as I am." Said Ashley

"Ok this is how this will go. There are two bells you three have to get. I have set this timer to go off at noon and whoever doesn't have a bell by then will have no lunch at all." Said Ashley

"_That's why she told us to not have any breakfast." _Thought Naruto

"One of the bells will be tied around Charizard's neck and the other one will be tied around my waist on my swimsuit. So if you guys want the bells then you have to fight me and Charizard to get a bell. But fair warning when this test begins I want you guys to come at us as if you want to kill us. Because everyone that has taken this hasn't once with me at all. "Said Ashley

Naruto looked at the others and wondered if they were really ready to face his sister and her Charizard. He knows that they will come for the kill. She's never been one to go easy on anyone ever. Naruto then walked next to Hinata and Kiba and stood by them.

"Hey guys we'll have to take this on and take her on if to kill her. My sister is not one to take it easy on us at all. So we'll have to plan our attacks out and get one of the bells from her or Charizard. And to do that we need to get them off guard and take one of them from them. But be careful though she'll be more likely to put the bell in top where neither of us could get it" whispered Naruto

"That's unfair Naruto. Why would she do that to us? Why not do as the other Sensei's are and not have us tire and kill her." Asked Kiba in a low tone

"Because Ashley is not one to be easy on us Kiba. Remember I live with her so she won't be easy on us at all that I know Kiba." Whispered Hinata

Ashley just stood there looking at Charizard wondering what they were up too.

"What we need to do is have a plan and go with the plan. I say we do this." Said Naruto

Naruto explained the plan and the others thought it might work. So they settled on it. Ashley looked back at them.

"Alright you guys are we done with coming up with a plan over there." Asked Ashley

Naruto and the Team all jumped away from each other and stood about 5 feet from one another.

**(Start playing three on three from Pokemon the first movie) **

"Well are you kids going to do something?" Asked Ashley

For few moments there was only the wind.

"Fine then I will attack first then. Charizard Flamethrower." Ordered Ashley

Charizard's flamethrower hit the ground around the Team and trapped them in a ring of Fire.

"Come on Guys make this more fun." Said Ashley

Then Naruto jumped over the Flames and used a wind style justu to blow the flames out. As that was going on Hinata went behind Charizard and jumped on to him.

"WHAT, Charizard shack her off now." Yelled Ashley

Charizard took to the sky and start to shake her off as he could but she was holding tight onto Charizard. Charizard Roared as he finally shook her off. But doing so also meant that Hinata would fall to the ground. Naruto ran and sled and caught her in time.

"Are you fucking insane Sis that you do something like that?" Yelled Naruto

"I told you if you don't come at me with intent to kill then you'll never pass this test." Said Ashley

"Charizard use another Flamethrower and make them scatter." Yelled Ashley

Charizard flew over them and used his Flamethrower and made them split up and scatter. Charizard then landed next to Ashley and looked at her and nodded. He knew what to do next. So he took off and flew into the woods of the training field. And Ashley started walking to the woods.

Meanwhile in the woods Naruto was coughing and trying to catch his breath after all that.

"_Damn she's good. I didn't think it was going to be this way when I did the plan. Knowing sis she'll be in the woods looking for us and when she finds one of us then she have us fight her one on one."_ Thought Naruto

He then started to hear the leaves moving around but not on the ground. But from the air. So he looked up and saw Charizard flying around. So he followed Charizard. He then landed by a nearby lake and was taking a drink from it. So Naruto saw this as his chance to get the bell around Charizard's neck. So he jumped out of the brush and jumped for Charizard's neck where the bell was. Charizard's head snapped up and throw his tail at Naruto and landed it on him and send Naruto flying into a nearby tree. Charizard then turned to Naruto and Roared at Him and then started to walk closer to him. Naruto was still out of it from the tail smack. Charizard then readied his flamethrower and used it on the tree. Naruto thought has been a goner. When he opened his eyes he was away from Charizard. Naruto looked at the person who saved him, it was Hinata. Then Kiba arrived after Hinata saved Naruto.

"Well Naruto lucky Hinata was here to save your ass huh." Said Kiba

"Oh shut up Kiba. I had everything under control." Said Naruto

"I know how you are Naruto. But I'm happy you're ok." Said Hinata

Charizard then got back up into the sky and nose-dived into them and slam into them such powerful force that they all were pushed into the lake. They all climbed back out and stood up as Charizard was landing back on the ground.

"Ok Charizard that's enough. I'll handle them from here on out. You just sit back and enjoy the show bud. You can join when you want to." Said Ashley waking out of the woods and into the lake bed.

"Now then you guys let's see what you can do against your Sensei. Huh." Said Ashley

Naruto made some clones, Hinata went into her gentle fist stance, and Kiba and Akamaru got down and were ready for the plan to start.

"Let's do this guys." Said Naruto as him and His clone charged at Ashley

Naruto and his clones charged at Ashley. Ashley stood there and waited for the clones to get closer and then she went ahead and ran around them and did up-cuts and landed some blows from her kicks to the head and mouth. She then spun around on her heels and looked at Naruto as she had defeated all his clones.  
"Now Kiba do it." Yelled Naruto

Kiba then leaped out from be hide her and Ashley turned around to dodge. But Kiba got a hold of her top and loosened it and it came undone. And the bell also fell down in front of her. Ashley looked as her top was off her. Ashley then looked at them and smiled at Naruto for knowing that the bell was in her top. Ashley then picked up the bell and throws it to Hinata.

"That was good Naruto. Having Kiba take off my top to get the bell. I'm very impressed." Said Ashley as she picked up her top and put it back on her G-cup sized breasts.

"Does that mean it' over." Asked Naruto

Yes you all pass the test. But do you understand why." Asked Ashley

"No Sensei." Said Hinata

"Huh you passed because you all worked as a team and got a bell. That's why you passed." Said Ashley

"HUH we passed you guys. We did it." Yelled Naruto

"But Naruto if you ever do that trick with my top again I"LL KILL YOU." Said Ashley

"Haha I told you it was a bad idea Naruto." Said Hinata

Everyone laughed as Naruto was afraid for his life. They all then went back to their homes.

**A/N: And there we go another chapter done. I hope you guys like this one. Chapter 8 to begin soon. And what do you all think of Ashley in her swimsuit for the Test. **


End file.
